Soba ni iruyo (beside you)
by KYUngie
Summary: REMAKE! cerita ini sepenuhnya milik yoona dianika dan saya hanya meREMAKENYA! " Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu Kyungie " Jongin berbicara ngawur sambil menikmati es serutnya."aku tak suka panggilan biasa,"lanjutnya ngasal. KAISOO!KAISOO!


REMAKE!

Soba ni iruyo (beside you)

.

.

.

.

By yoona dianika

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo

.

Kim Jongin

.

Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun

.

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun

.

Other

Ichi : omoide

_Satu : Kenangan_

" Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu Kyungie " Jongin berbicara ngawur sambil menikmati es serutnya.

Dari mana dia mendapatkan panggilan "Kyungie?" sedangkan nama lengkapku adalah Do Kyungsoo, kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan nama Dio.

"aku tak suka panggilan biasa,"lanjutnya ngasal.

Sejak juni kemarin suhu di Jepang mulai terasa lembab dan gerah. Masuk pertengahan Agustus, udara menjadi panas dan lengket. _Natsu dayo_ (ini musim panas). Bagiku, cuaca yang terasa lembab bukan masalah. Musim panas adalah musim yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu. Sekolah libur. Aku bisa bermain sepuasnya. Banyak _matsuri_ (ferstival budaya) yang serentak dirayakan di semua wilayah Jepang. Juga langit cerah yang bagiku terlihat menenangkan.

Beberapa jam lalu kami berempat pergi bersama untuk menikmati _hanabi _(Ferstival melihat kembang api saat musim panas) yang di adakan di desaku. Sehun Oppa, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan aku selalu semarak. Ini seperti pasar rakyat yang selalu kutunggu. Di sekitar tempat berlangsungnya _hanabi _ada berbagai macam kedai yang menawarkan permainan seru, lengkap dengan hadiah lucu seperti makanan, pensil, bahkan boneka raksasa. Permainannya juga macam-macam; lempar gelang, tembak hadiah, hingga stan penangkapan ikan mas koki. Tidak hanya kedai berisi permainan, kedai berisi makanan juga ada. Makanan yang tak pernah lupa kumakan saat musim panas adalah permen apel, manisan, gula kapas, juga es serut. Bagiku, musim panas dan es serut adalah dua hal yang tidak bias di pisahkan.

Aku dan Kai terpisah dari Baekhyun dan Sehun Oppa beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini gara- gara Jongin. Dia menarikku ke kedai penangkapan mas koki. Kuakui, Jongin memang jago menagkap ikan mas koki. Gerakan tangannya begitu cepat. Pergelangan tangannya saat menyerok gerombolan ikan mas koki di dalam bak sangat terlatih. Aku tak bias melakukan ini. Sebelum aku mendapatkan ikan, kertasku sudah robek.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengamati tiap detikaksi Jongin dengan penuh minat. Lalu saat permainan berhasil… aku dan Jongin sudah terpisah dari Sehun Oppa dan Baekhyun.

"jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Kita pasti bias menemukan mereka berdua," hibur Jongin santai.

"tapi, sebelum mencari mereka, aku ingin membeli gula kapas. Lalu permen apel…" Jongin menarik pergelangan tanganku. Dia memaksaku ikut mampir ke kedai-kedai makanan yang ada di sekitar permainan menangkap ikan mas koki.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sambil memandangi wajah Jongin dengan tatapan jengkel.

Kim Jongin

Di teman bermainku di sekolah maupun di rumah. Rumah kami berdekatan, hanya terpisah tanah kosong selebar empat meter. Itupun ditanami bunga-bunga dalam pot kecil oleh eomma. Tanpa pagar pembatas dan hanya dibatasi tumbuhan perdu warna hijau dengan tinggi satu meter saja.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yang jelas, sejak aku bisa mengingat aku selalu bersama Jongin. Tanggal lahirku hanya terpaut beberapa hari dari tanggal lahir Jongin.

Kurasa, aku bukan hanya dekat dengan Jongin. Aku juga dekat dengan seluruh keluarga Kim.

Kim Baekhyun. Dia adik perempuan Jongin. Mereka kembar, tapi tidak identik. Sekilas mirip, sih. Tapi, sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Sifat Baekhyun kelaki-lakian. Mungkin karena kedua kakaknya laki-laki semua. Satu hal tentang Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Jongin. Kalau berpisah, Baekhyun pasti langsung sakit panas selama beberapa hari. Dia lebih dekat dengan Jongin daripada Sehun Oppa.

Kim Sehun. Dia anak tertua di keluarga Kim. Punya sifat tenang dan tidak se energic Jongin. Sehun Oppa terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari aku, Jongin, dan yang tertua diantara kami bertiga. Kalau kami keluar bersama, Sehun Oppalah yang selalu menjaga kami bertiga. Dia selalu memastikan kami bertiga baik-baik saja saat bermain. Tidak terjatuh, tidak tersesat, dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku lebih memilih ada bersama Sehun Oppa daripada bersama Jongin.

Kami berempat sama-sama tinggal di desa asri bernama Shirakawa. Letaknya di prefektur Gifu. Desa kecil kami diapit pergunungan. Sebelah barat pergunungan Ryohaku, sebelah utara pergunungan Ningyo. Selain itu, desa kami dialiri Sungai Shokawa. Sejauh mata memandang, bisa dijelaskan bagaimana hijaunya desa kecil kami. Perpohonan kokoh yang berundak-undak tersusun di pergunungan. Pemantang-pemantang sawah yang membentuk alur seperti rel kereta. Nyanyian burung yang saling bersahutan dari ranting- ranting pohon. Tak jarang kami sering menemui tupai, mengingat sebagian besar wilayah desa kamidikelilingi hutan.

Desa tempat tinggal kami, walaupun terbilang kecil, tidak pernah kesepian wisatawan. Alasannya, disini masih terdapat _gassho-zukuri _(rumah tradisional khas Jepang). Ini hal bagus karena beberapa orang mulai berpikiran untuk menyewakan rumah tradisional mereka sebagai penginapan.

Rumahku sendiri berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Itu kalau bisa di sebut jalan raya, sih. Jalan beraspal yang ada di depan rumahku terbilang kecil. Tanpa marka pembatas jalan dan jarang ada kendaraan bermesin lewat. Aku berani menjamin, tidak ada satu motorpun yang akan menabrakku jika aku terlentang di jalan itu.

Tidak jauh dari rumahku, terdapa _onsen _(pemandian air panas khas jepang ) terbuka. Menjelang musim gugur, _onsen_ tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung yang berwisata ke Shirakawa. Beberapa menit dari rumahku, ada kolam ikan buatan. Ukurannya sangat kecil dan banyak batu terjal di kolam itu. Saat_ fuyu_ ( musim dingin ), air dikolam itu membeku sepenuhnya. Meurut berita tv local, Shirakawa adalah salah satu tempat di Jepang yang intesitas hujan saljunya besar.

Mejelang musim dingin, wajah Shirakawa berubah. Drai hijau menyejukkan menjadi putih karena tertutup salju. Daun pepohonan meranggas, tergantikan salju- salju halus yang menumpuk di atap-atap rumah. Bahkan atap rumah menebal kerena tertutup salju yang menumpuk.

" Kyungie….Jongin…akhirnya aku menemukan kalian."

Tbc

Or

End

Aku hanyalah seseorang yang ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian betapa luar biasanya novel ini,.. so….. jangan panggil aku plagiat oke?!

Reviewnya please~ hanya dengan ini kalian bisa menghargai jasa para penulis (walaupun aku hanya meremake keke)


End file.
